kurousagi ha llegado para tener una historia de amor
by wearehere
Summary: asuka y kurousagi se enamoraron de izayoi ahora las dos están compitiendo entre ellas
1. kurousagi ha llegado y esta enamorada

Pequeño mundo, base de los no-names

Kurousagi camino hacia la habitación de izayoi para despertarlo y desayunar.

[Izayoi-san hora de levantarse, el sol ya salió…]kurousagi dijo feliz

Izayoi se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando ella entro y él estaba a medio vestir por lo que kurousagi se sonrojo.

[kurousagi eres una pervertida]izayoi-dijo en un tono burlón

Kurousagi se tapo los ojos con sus manos.

[L-lo siento izayoi-san yo solo quería avisarte que el desayuno esta listo]kurousagi dijo avergonzada

[Y ¿que te vas a quedar ahí o vas a salir?]izayoi

[Ahora mismo]kurousagi

Kurousagi salió por la puerta rápidamente con el corazón acelerado y la cara sonrojada, luego de un rato izayoi salió y tomo a kurousagi por los hombros

[Oye, kurousagi eres una conejita traviesa, entrar a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta y observarme creo que me lo tendrás que compensar]izayoi

[Pero kurousagi no quiso verte y no soy un conejita traviesa, además tú siempre entras en mi habitación sin tocar la puerta]kurousagi dijo enfadada

[De acuerdo tu ganas, te perdonare si hoy tu duermes en mi habitación y yo en la tuya]izayoi

[No entiendo pero supongo que no hay problema]kurousagi

Kurousagi y izayoi fueron hacia el comedor izayoi se reía mientras caminaba al llegar tomaron asiento en la gran mesa junto con asuka, kazukabe y jin.

[Vaya si que se tardaron supongo que se pusieron románticos y se olvidaron del tiempo]asuka dijo con sarcasmo

[Te equivocas asuka-san no paso na…]kurousagi

[O porque ocultarlo kurousagi después de todo nos amamos] dijo izayoi burlándose

Todos menos kurousagi se rieron ya que ella se moría de vergüenza.

[Bueno supongo que fue suficiente, kurousagi solo bromeábamos así que vamos a comer]asuka

Luego de desayunar izayoi, asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi salieron a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo.

[Kazukabe-san ¿Dónde esta su gato?]kurousagi

[Dijo que quería quedarse a dormir]kazukabe

[Ya veo]kurousagi

[Chicos recuerden que en 2 semanas se hara un festival en el que se realizara el poular gift game "vamos a la guerra"]kurousagi

Kurousagi volteo pero para su sorpresa los chicos problemáticos habían desaparecido

[¡¿A dónde demonios fueron ahora?!]kurousagi

Mientras que con asuka, izayoi y kazukabe.

[Que aburrido es ir de compras con kurousagi]kazukabe

[Es verdad nunca asemos algo divertido]asuka

[Que les parece si vamos y buscamos un gift game]izayoi

[Suena bien]asuka y kazukabe

Delante de ellos había una gran multitud de gente, impacientes por saber lo que pasaba se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre.

[El gift game de gladiadores esta por comenzar, si quieren participar vayan al coliseo a inscribirse] presentador

[Se oye interesante vamos a inscribirnos]asuka

[Bien pensado princesa]izayoi

[Si vamos será divertido]kazukabe

Cuando se inscribieron en el coliseo al momento de recibir el gease roll se dieron cuenta de que pelearían entre ellos

[Ahora que lo pienso seremos enemigos]kazukabe

[Es verdad, los gladiadores se enfrentaban entre ellos sin importar si fueran amigos]izayoi

[Parece que seremos rivales en el gift game ]asuka

[bien entremos]izayoi

Kurousagi se acercó corriendo a ellos y los detuvo antes de que entraran en el coliseo

[Que suerte que los encuentro menos mal que no se metieron en problemas]kurousagi

[Nos inscribimos en un gift game en el que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros]asuka, izayoi y kazukabe.

[Que hicieron que]kurousagi

[kurousagi tranquilízate no pasara nada]zayoi

[¿Que apostaron?]kurousagi

[Un conejo muy sexy ya que los 3 estamos en la misma comunidad nos dijeron que solo apostáramos una cosa para los 3]izayoi

[Una coneja sexy… ¡yo!]kurousagi

[Idiotas]kurousagi

Kurousagi golpeo a izayoi con un abanico de papel

[No te preocupes, no creo que perdamos contra los otros concursantes]asuka

Izayoi precipitadamente tomo las manos de kurousagi y la miro a los ojos

[No te preocupes, por mi honor te juro que ganare este gift game y te proclamare como mía] dijo izayoi de forma arrogante

Kurousagi se sonrojo

[De que hablas idiota y si será mejor que ganes tu, asuka-san o kasukabe-san]kurousagi

[Vamos ya dejen de coquetear entre ustedes y entremos, kurousagi tu tienes que ir con el publico]asuka

Entraron al coliseo y asuka, izayoi y kazukabe fueron a la arena de batalla, todos los adversarios parecían fuertes en total todos eran 12 contando a asuka, izayoi y kazukabe, cuando la ronda dio inicio no tardaron ni dos minutos en derrotar a todos los participantes, solo quedaron asuka, izayoi y kazukabe

[Bien chicas no se contengan y vengan por mi]izayoi

[Vamos asuka]kazukabe

[Si]asuka

[deen golpéalo]asuka

Deen, el autómata gigante de asuka, dio un golpe a izayoi y luego kazukabe lo golpeo

[Eso es todo lo que tienen chicas]izayoi

[Como somos chicas y no puedes golpearnos haremos esto, si logras tomarnos por el brazo a ambas nos rendiremos]asuka

Izayoi dio un golpe contra el suelo y las hizo volar. En una maniobra rápida salto y tomo el brazo de asuka, trato de tomar el brazo de kazukabe pero ella escapo

[No me atraparas tan fácil izayoi]kazukabe

[Bueno pero será mas fácil ahora que la princesa esta fuera]izayoi

[Pero todavía pu…]kazukabe

Kazukabe tropezó y izayoi tomo su brazo

[El ganador de el gift game es izayoi de los no-names] presentador

Todo el publico grito y entre ellos la voz mas fuerte era la de kurousagi.

[Eso es izayoi-san eres azombroso]kurousagi

Salieron de la arena el premio fue una cena para 2 en un restaurante de gran categoría. De camino a la comunidad no-name kurousagi se acercó a hablar a izayoi.

[Que piensas de lo que ganaste]kurousagi

[Me parece que es algo bueno, creo]izayoi

[Bueno, es sensacional]kurousagi

[Hm, que te parece si mañana en la noche tenemos una cita vamos a ir al restaurante]izayoi

[¿C-cita? Enserio ¿conmigo?]kurousagi

[Claro ¿porque no?]izayoi

[Pero podrías ir con kazukabe-san o con asuka-san]kurousagi

[Pero yo quiero contigo]izayoi

[Vamos kurousagi porque no vas será divertido]asuka

[Eso es tendrás una cita con izayoi te gustara]kazukabe

[Esta bien iré]kurousagi

Llegaron cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Izayoi siguió a kurousagi y le dijo

[Oye ¿olvidaste la promesa?]izayoi

[A claro pero no entiendo, porque quieres dormir en mi habitación]kurousagi

[Piénsalo, buenas noches]izayoi

Izayoi fue a la habitación de kurousagi y ella a la de él. Kurousagi se acostó en la cama de izayoi y se preguntaba porque él quería dormir en su habitación fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cama de izayoi había mucha ropa

[izayoi-san debería ordenar su ropa]kurousagi

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió el porque

[Espera ¿ropa? Mi ropa por eso él quería dormir en mi habitación para tocar mi ropa. Ese pervertido]kurousagi

Kurousagi corrió hacia su habitación, para su sorpresa al entrar izayoi estaba durmiendo mientras sujetaba un papel, kurousagi tomo el papel

Decía primero llevar a kurousagi a el bosque a pasear, segundo comprarle flores, tercero ir al restaurante y cuarto observar las estrellas junto a kurousagi

[Que chico tan problemático pero tiene un buen corazón]kurousagi

Kurousagi volvió a la habitación a dormir al acostarse no dejo de pensar en izayoi sentía que estar en su cama era como estar muy cerca de él. Cuando se quedo dormida soñó que estaba en la cita con izayoi.


	2. izayoi ha llegado para tener una cita

A la mañana siguiente izayoi se dirigió a su habitación, se acercó a kurousagi para mirar como dormia.

[No izayoi-san no destroces esa florería, no es divertido] dijo dormida

[Que tipo de imagen tiene de mi]izayoi

[Oye kurousaki despierta]izayoi

Kurousagi despertó y se sonrojo

[¿Qu-que hace aquí no sabe que no debes entrar en la habitación de una joven cuando esta en pijama?]kurousagi

[Es por eso que dije que durmieras en mi habitación como esta es mi habitación no hay problema en que te vea en pijama, esto si que es arte]izayoi

[Idiota]kurousagi

[Espero que te comportes esta noche]kurousagi

[Claro, no hay problema]izayoi

[Bien me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme]kurousagi

[Bien yo también me cambiare]izayoi

Luego de que ambos se cambiaran se dirigieron hacia el comedor

[Buenos días izayoi y kurousagi]kazukabe

[Buenos días kazukabe-san]izayoi y kurousagi

[Por cierto ¿han visto a asuka? Hoy no la encontré en su cama]kazukabe

[No]kurousagi

[Iré a buscarla]kurousagi

Kurousagi salió afuera a buscar a asuka, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol en el patio.

[Así que aquí estas asuka-san te estábamos buscando ¿Qué ocurre te ves preocupada?]kurousagi

[kurousagi no es nada]asuka

[No me mientas por favor asuka-san sé que algo te pasa]kurousagi

[Si pero creo que te pondría muy triste]asuka

[No te preocupes soy muy fuerte]kurousagi

[Veras, esto es sobre izayoi]asuka

[La verdad es que me gusta izayoi siempre me gusto pero al ver que te invito a una cita me sentí muy triste pero de alguna manera feliz es decir tu serias feliz e izayoi también supuse que debía anteponer su felicidad a la mía]asuka

[Asuka-san lo que acabas de decir me enoja mucho]kurousagi

[Sabia que te molestarías ¿ves?]asuka

[No estoy molesta porque te guste izayoi-san, estoy molesta porque antepones tu felicidad a la mía creo que deberías seguir tratando de salir con izayoi-san tómalo como una competencia entre nosotras]kurousagi

[kurousagi, bien lo intentare]asuka

[Volvamos adentro]kurousagi

Volvieron adentro y se sentaron a la mesa asuka estaba feliz

[Que fue lo que te paso princesa]izayoi

[Nada no paso nada mi príncipe]asuka

[¿Príncipe? Vaya que honor es ser su príncipe]izayoi

[Bien vamos a desayunar]kazukabe

Desayunaron y salieron afuera para tomar aire. Izayoi tomo de la mano a kazukabe y la llevo atrás de unos arboles

[¿Que ocurre izayoi?]kazukabe

[Mira esto es lo que voy a hacer en la cita con kurousagi ¿que te parece?]izayoi

[Se ve bien es mas es asombroso]kazukabe

[Eso crees, bien]izayoi

[Oye ¿te gusta kurousagi?]kazukabe

[Supongo que un poco]izayoi

[Y ¿asuka?]kazukabe

[Supongo que también un poco]izayoi

[Así que vas por 2 presas al mismo tiempo]kazukabe

[Puede ser, solo dejare que el tiempo pase y veré que ocurre]izayoi

[Buen plan]kazukabe

Kazukabe e izayoi volvieron con asuka y kurousagi

[O ya volvieron ¿que hacían?]asuka

[Nada] kazukabe e izayoi

[Oye kurousagi, ve a cambiarte vamos a salir]izayoi

[Bien pero cual es la prisa todavía falta por la noche]kurousagi

Aunque ella sabía lo que iba a pasar no quiso arruinar la sorpresa

[Vamos a salir un poco antes]izayoi

[Esta bien]kurousagi

Kurousagi fue a cambiarse y al terminar busco a izayoi.

[Nos vamos]kurousagi

Kurousagi tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo.

[Vaya que bien te ves]izayoi

[Gracias]kurousagi

Fueron hacia el bosque y empezaron a caminar hacia la arboleda.

[Que lugar tan bonito]kurousagi

[Creo que hoy será un buen día]kurousagi

El sol se reflejaba detrás de ella parecía un hermoso ángel que había caído a esta tierra indigna de ella. Izayoi medito un momento sobre que hacer después de ver aquella imagen, la acaricio en la cabeza como si fuera un adorable animalito.

[Siempre que te veo pienso que eres un pequeño conejo de mi mundo]izayoi

[¿Porque crees eso?]kurousagi

Izayoi acaricio sus orejas con ternura y kurousagi empezó a mover con alegría su pie y su cola.

[Pues mira lo que haces ahora]izayoi

[Pues supongo que es mi naturaleza ¿que le puedo hacer?]kurousagi

[No digo que sea algo malo solo digo que es adorable]izayoi

[Adorable, crees que soy adorable]kurosuagi

Izayoi se sentó

[Siéntate kurousagi]izayoi

Kurousagi se acostó en el suelo, izayoi tomo una pequeña hoja del suelo y la puso en la frente de kurousagi

[Porque pones eso en mi frente]kurousagi

[Porque es divertido]izayoi

Ambos rieron y vieron como el sol se escondía entre las montañas

[Mira es hermoso]kurousagi

[Casi tanto como tú]izayoi dijo riéndose

[Creo que eso es una mentira muy grande]kurousagi

[No lo es, eres un dulce y tierno conejo]izayoi

[Por cierto ahí algo que e querido preguntar desde hace mucho ¿en este mundo existen las bodas?]izayoi

[Claro, no son distintas de las de tu mundo]kurousagi

[¿A que viene la pregunta?]kurousagi

[Últimamente he pensado en que hare cuando sea un adulto, si estoy aquí quisiera saber como es lo de formar una familia]izayoi

[Creo que seria una gran aventura]izayoi

Kurousagi se levanto y miro a izayoi

[Creo que es una gran idea tal vez algún día me case]kurousagi

[Bueno, vamos ya es de noche]izayoi

[Bien]kurousagi

Se levantaron y salieron del bosque, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, de paso al restaurante izayoi vio la florería y como era parte de su plan entro y compro unas rosas.

[Toma espero que te gusten]izayoi

[Muchas gracias, son hermosas]kurousagi dijo mientras miraba las flores

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con un gran restaurante, un enorme edificio con un estilo victoriano.

[Bien aquí estamos el restaurante]izayoi

[Es enorme]kurousagi

[Vamos entremos]izayoi

Kurousagi asintió alegremente

[Bienvenidos al restaurante victoriano "noche de luna"] recepcionista

[¿Tienen reservación?] recepcionista

[Si tome]izayoi

[Es el ganador del gift game de gladiadores] recepcionista

[Síganme] recepcionista

El los guio hacia una mesa que estaba hermosamente decorada con muchas flores

[En un momento vendrá el mesero] recepcionista

[Que bonito lugar]kurousagi

[Hola seré su camarero esta noche] camarero

[Tomen este es el menú recuerden que todo es gratis hoy para ustedes en un momento volveré para tomar su orden] camarero

[Muy bien]kurousagi

[¿Que vas a pedir kurousagi?]izayoi

[No tengo idea y ¿tu?]kurousagi

[Creo que pediré langosta al vino acompañada de arroz blanco]izayoi

[Entonces pediré lo mismo que tu]kurousagi

[¿Que bebemos?] izayoi

[Tal vez un vino]kurousagi

[Buena elección conejita]izayoi

[Bien ¿ya se decidieron?]Camarero

[Si, queremos langosta al vino acompañada de arroz blanco y un vino]kurousagi

[Bien, ya vuelvo con su orden] camarero

5 minutos después

[Aquí esta su orden] camarero

[Muchas gracias]izayoi y kurousagi

Empezaron a comer y luego de terminar la comida se dedicaron a acabarse el vino

[Oye kurousagi ¿te sientes bien?]izayoi

[Claro, claro dame un poco mas quieres]kurousagi dijo entando ebria

[¿Cuantos dedos ves?]izayoi

Izayoi levanto 3 dedos

[6 dedos pero dime, como tienes 6 dedos en una mano]kurousagi

[Esto, camarero puede traer una jarra de agua fría]izayoi

[Ahora mismo señor] camarero

El camarero trajo una jarra de agua helada

[Estoy bien no necesito nada]kurousagi

[Aquí tiene señor] camarero

[Gracias]izayoi

[kurousagi toma bebe el agua]izayoi

[No gracias, estoy bien no te preocupes]kurousagi

[Si no te tomas la jarra entera, esta noche te hare cosas mientras duermes]izayoi

[Esta bien, pervertido]kurousagi

Kurousagi tomo la jarra y se la acabo en 10 segundos, luego de eso dio un grito algo apagado ya que el agua estaba muy helada.

[¿Que paso? Me duelo mucho la cabeza eso estaba muy frio pero no puedo creer que eso me haya quita lo de estar ebria] kurousagi

[Menos mal]izayoi

[Nos vamos] kurousagi

[Claro vamos a la comunidad]izayoi

Fueron camino a la comunidad hasta llegar al jardín de la comunidad

[kurousagi, espera vamos a sentarnos un momento]izayoi

[Bueno]kurousagi

[¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije lo de poner nuestra bandera en el cielo?]izayoi

[Si ¿que pasa con eso?]kurousagi

[Creo que también quiero que aparezcas tu en el cielo la conejita que me trajo a este mundo tan divertido]izayoi

[¿Que?, que yo aparezca en el cielo, creo que seria algo vergonzoso verme en el cielo]kurousagi

[Nada de eso, estoy muy agradecido contigo por haberme traído aquí]izayoi

[No fue nada]kurousagi

[Vayamos adentro]izayoi

Dentro de la comunidad asuka y kazukabe los estaban esperando

[Bienvenidos a casa]asuka y kazukabe

[Espero que les haya ido bien]asuka

[Claro kasukabe-san]kurousagi

[Creo que es hora de dormir, asuka y kurousagi vengan conmigo a mi habitación]kazukabe

[Bien yo me voy a ir a dormir]izayoi

[Izayoi-san buenas noches]kurousagi

[Buenas noches]izayoi

Las chicas fueron a la habitación de kazukabe a hablar

[Dime ¿que hicieron?]kazukabe

[Pues fuimos al bosque, luego de camino al restaurante me compro estas rosas, fuimos al restaurante y luego bueno observamos las estrellas aquí fuera]kurousagi

[Vaya que gran idea se le ocurrió]asuka

[Si la verdad fue muy bueno]kazukabe

[Y ¿se besaron?]kazukabe

[Pues, no se me ocurriría algo así]kurousagi

[Que aburrida eres]kazukabe

[Bueno pero si que quede ebria con el vino que tomamos]kurousagi

[Ya veo kurousagi, creo que pasado mañana yo hare mi jugada en este juego de ajedrez]asuka

[No voy a tener compasión]asuka

[Ya veo, asuka-san creo que este es tu turno de hacer tu movida pero recuerda que al final solo una hará jaque mate]kurousagi

[Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir así que relájense] kazukabe

[Creo que kazukabe-san tiene razón es hora de dormir]kurousagi

[Buenas noches kazukabe-san]kurousagi y asuka.

[Parece que estos días ellas estarán muy ocupadas]kazukabe


	3. asuka ha llegado para hacer su jugada

Al día siguiente asuka se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de izayoi para despertarlo

[Oye, ya es de día despierta izayoi]asuka

[¿Princesa? buenos días que te trae aquí para despertarme]izayoi

[Cosas que nunca comprenderías]asuka

[Oh vamos, no será que estas cautiva por mi]izayoi

[Ya cállate, arrogante]asuka

[Bueno, saldrías un rato me voy a cambiar]izayoi

[Bien te espero en el comedor]asuka

Asuka salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el comedor

[Debería decirle cuando venga que tengamos un cita] asuka

Izayoi llego al comedor y se sentó

[Oye no deberíamos despertar a las demás]izayoi

[Todavía no, quiero decirte algo] dijo asuka sujetando la mano de izayoi

[¿Que tienes que decirme? princesa]izayoi

[Bueno, yo me preguntaba si quisieras tener una cita conmigo mañana]asuka

[¿Cita?]izayoi

[Si, una cita fuiste a una con kurousagi]asuka

[Bueno, yo supongo que esta bien]izayoi

[Bien, mañana no planees nada mas]asuka

[Vamos a despertar a los demás]asuka

[Bien yo despertare a kazukabe]izayoi

[Bien iré a despertar a kurousagi]

Asuka fue a la habitación de kurousagi e izayoi a la de kazukabe

[kurousagi ya despierta]asuka

[*Bostezo* buenos días asuka-san]kurousagi

[Bueno sabes ya hice mi movimiento]asuka

[Ya veo y ¿a donde irán?]kurousagi

Un silencio incomodo domino a el ambiente

[No lo había pensado]asuka

[Tonta]kurousagi

[Bueno ya veré que hacemos]asuka

Asuka y kurousagi fueron al comedor, allí ya estaban izayoi y kazukabe. Desayunaron y salieron afuera.

[Izayoi ¿donde te gustaría ir en la cita?]asuka

[No lo sé, que tal si nos divertimos como siempre y vamos a un gift game]izayoi

[Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas romántico]asuka

[¿Romántico?]izayoi

[Si, como… que te parece si vamos a un teatro]asuka

[Suena interesante]izayoi

[Bien]asuka

Kazukabe tomo a asuka por el brazo y se la llevo arrastrando.

[¿Cual es tu plan?]kazukabe

[Ir a un teatro]asuka

[Supongo que es algo divertido ¿Qué van a ver?] kazukabe

[Pues creo que Romeo y Julieta]asuka

[Creo que deben hacer algo mas que ir al teatro]kazukabe

[¿Como que?]asuka

[Tal vez un restaurante y luego a la playa cuando sea de noche]kazukabe

[Increíble kazukabe es un gran plan]asuka

[Es cierto soy admirable]kazukabe

Kazukabe y asuka volvieron con izayoi

[Bien, aquí te dejo a tu pretendiente]kazukabe

[Oye asuka nos vemos tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora]izayoi

[Esta bien pero ¿a donde?]asuka

[Es algo que solo yo debo hacer]izayoi

Izayoi fue hacia la habitación de kurousagi y toco la puerta

[Pase]kurousagi

Izayoi entro y cerró la puerta

[Izayoi-san ¿tocaste la puerta?]kurousagi

[¡Oye! No es como si no pudiera ser lo suficientemente educado para tocar antes de entrar]izayoi

[Bueno, pero es que tu siempre pasas como si nada, una vez casi me ves desnuda]kurousagi

[Como sea, de que se trata este jueguito entre tu y asuka]izayoi

[Eh… bueno… yo…. este…]kurousagi

[¿Tu que?]izayoi

[Bueno, es un secreto]kurousagi

[Creo que sino lo sabes será mas divertido]kurousagi

[Interesante]izayoi

[Bueno supongo que seguiré su juego y veré lo que pasa]izayoi

[Me alegra que lo entiendas]kurousagi

Izayoi salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia el jardín en donde estaba sentada asuka

[Oh ya volviste]asuka

[si. Creo que estoy muy aburrido quieres ir a buscar un gift game para pasar el rato]izayoi

[Claro porque no]asuka

[Bien busquemos a kazukabe y vámonos]izayoi

[Seguro que esta sentada en la arboleda]asuka

Fueron a buscar a kasukabe que estaba sentada en la arboleda

[Oye kazukabe vienes con nosotros a buscar un gift game]izayoi

[Claro, estoy aburrida]kazukabe

[Entonces nos vamos]asuka

Asuka, izayoi y kazukabe fueron a buscar un gift game

[¿Donde buscamos primero?]asuka

[Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a shiroyasha]izayoi

[Se oye coherente. vamos]asuka

Se encaminaron hacia la tienda de shiroyasha, en la cual ella los recibió de manera infantil

[Hola niños a pasado tiempo]shiroyasha

Shiroyasha miro fijamente a asuka y la analizo minuciosamente

[Asuka me doy cuenta de que has crecido en este tiempo]shiroyasha

[¿Enserio? A mi no me parece que mi altura haya cambiado]asuka

[No estoy hablando de altura]shiroyasha dijo mirando el pecho de asuka

[Maldita pervertida]asuka

[shiroyasha que buen ojo tienes, no me había percatado]izayoi

[Esa es una de mis habilidades únicas]shiroyasha

[Bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos]kazukabe

[Hay algún gift game interesante hoy]kazukabe

[¿Alguno interesante? Déjame ver]shiroyasha

[¿Que les parece un gift game en el que tienen que combatir contra sus propios miedos?]shiroyasha

[Se oye muy interesante]izayoi

[Aunque la verdad creo que es algo muy terrorífico]asuka

[Pues si que lo es ya que te enfrentaras a lo que mas temes, así que tengan cuidado, están en el centro]shiroyasha

[Gracias shiroyasha]izayoi

Los chicos problemáticos fueron hacia el centro en el que encontraron a una multitud rodeando a un presentador

[Enfrenta tus miedos. Inscríbete en el gift game del terror en la casa de los gritos] presentador

[Conque en la casa de los gritos ¿donde estará eso?]asuka

[Tal vez ahí en esa casa que tiene un aspecto espeluznante y dice "casa de los gritos"]kazukabe

[Bien, vamos]izayoi

Entraron, se inscribieron y como siempre apostaron a kurousagi. La cantidad de participantes era de 10 personas contándolos a ellos parecía que no muchas personas tenían el valor para enfrentar sus temores mas profundos. Las reglas para ganar son simples, enfrentarte a tus propios miedos y vencerlos en caso de que más de un participante lo logre se deberán enfrentar entre ellos.

El primero en entrar fue izayoi, entro en una habitación oscura y fría.

[Maldición debo lograrlo no debo dejarme vencer]izayoi

De la oscuridad salió la figura de kurousagi, asuka y kazukabe cubiertas de sangre y moribundas

[No, no, kurousagi, asuka y kazukabe ¿están bien?]Dijo izayoi acercándose a ellas

[A que te refieres esto es tu culpa tú obstinación por ganar nos ha condenado nos hiciste daño]kurousagi

[Eso es verdad mira lo que has hecho]kazukabe

De la oscuridad apareció una imagen en la que izayoi estaba golpeando a asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi diciendo "debo ganar cueste lo que cueste"

[No, eso no es verdad no hay nada que me importe mas que mis amigos si me tuviera que enfrentar con ellos nunca lo haría enserio, siempre buscaría la forma menos violenta de acabar el enfrentamiento]izayoi

[Eso es mentira, lo único que te importa es ganar]kurousagi

[No, debo tomar el control de la situación de otro modo perderé]izayoi

Izayoi subió a kurousagi en su espalda, tomo a kazukabe y la apoyo en su hombro e hizo lo mismo con asuka en su otro hombro

[No me importa lo que piensen mientras sigan con vida]izayoi

[Tu ganas]asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi

asuka, kazukabe y kurousagi desaparecieron y enfrente de izayoi apareció una puerta por la cual no dudo en pasar, del otro lado lo esperaban todos los competidores.

[Bien lo logre]izayoi

Luego paso otro competidor el cual salió gritando, había perdido. Así fue con los próximos 6 participantes todos entraron y todos perdieron, ya era el turno de asuka. Se paro frente a la puerta y de forma decidida entro sin pensarlo 2 veces.

De la habitación oscura salieron 3 figuras eran izayoi, kazukabe y kurousagi pero en un momento los 3 desaparecieron. Entonces la habitación se transformo en el interior de una iglesia en la que había un cura y todos los bancos estaban ocupados excepto un lugar al lado de kazukabe, asuka se sentó a su lado

[¿asuka donde estabas?]kazukabe

[Por ahí]asuka

[¿Dónde están izayoi y kurousagi?]asuka

[Ya deberían de estar por venir]kazukabe

Izayoi entro por la puerta de aquella iglesia vestido con un traje de etiqueta y camino hacia el altar.

[izayoi se ve muy bien]kazukabe

Asuka se quedo mirando a izayoi

Entonces empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial aquella canción que suena en todos los matrimonios, fue entonces cuando kurousagi entro caminando por la puerta de la mano de jin ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con un velo del mismo color y su cabello era rosa, estaba emocionada, camino hacia donde estaba izayoi fue entonces cuando jin la soltó y ella se paro frente a izayoi

[Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.] Cura

[Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.] Cura

[¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?] Cura

[Sí estamos decididos.]izayoi y kurousagi

[¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?]Cura

[Sí, estamos dispuestos.]izayoi y kurousagi

[Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.]cura

Izayoi y kurousagi unen su mano derecha

[izayoi sakamaki, ¿quieres tomar por esposa a kurousagi, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?]cura

[Si, quiero]izayoi

[kurousagi, ¿quieres tomar por esposo a izayoi sakamaki, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

[Si, quiero]kurousagi

[El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.]Cura

Todos los presentes aplaudieron excepto asuka que estaba paralizada por lo que sucedía

[Si hay alguien aquí presente que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja que hable ahora o que calle para siempre] cura

Fue entonces que kurousagi miro a asuka, ella estaba por explotar y gritar: yo me opongo. Pero lo pensó de nuevo.

[Si este es el futuro nada me pondrá triste porque estoy en la boda de mi amiga y yo seré feliz sabiendo que ella también lo será] dijo asuka para ella misma

[Tu ganas] izayoi, kazukabe y kurousagi

Todo desapareció y la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Asuka salió izayoi y kazukabe la estaban esperando

[¿Estuvo difícil princesa?]izayoi

[Mucho]asuka

[Tengo miedo, ahora es mi turno]kazukabe

[Tu puedes]asuka e izayoi

Kazukabe entro en la habitación oscura, la oscuridad se transformo en un parque con muchos animales y personas. Kazukabe se acercó a una paloma que estaba parada en un árbol.

[Hola sr. paloma ¿me puedes decir donde estoy?]kazukabe

La paloma se quedo mirando a kazukabe pero no hizo nada más.

Kazukabe camino hacia una mujer que estaba sentada

[Disculpe ¿me podría decir donde estoy?]kazukabe

La mujer la miro fijamente pero se levanto y se fue

[¿Que ocurre aquí?]kazukabe

[¿Que? no lo notas en este mundo nadie te habla tu gift cambio ahora no puedes hablar con animales ni con personas] voz

Kazukabe se enfado y grito

[¿Quien es?]kazukabe

[No soy nadie] voz

[Pero que harás ¿gritaras o mantendrás la calma?]voz

Entonces kazukabe dio un grito muy fuerte pero parecía que nadie la escuchaba

[Escúchenme, escúchenme por favor]kazukabe gritaba furiosa

[Tu pierdes] voz

Frente a ella se abrió la puerta de salida y se fue

[Por tu cara parece que no lo lograste]izayoi

[Tienes razón, fue muy difícil]kazukabe

[Que lastima]asuka

[Los 2 que lograron pasar que pasen por la puerta] presentador

Asuka e izayoi pasaron por la puerta pero ya no era una habitación oscura ahora era un salón lleno de personas [Increíble]asuka

[El enfrentamiento se tratara de sabiduría deberán responder a las preguntas que yo hare 2 de 3 y ganan]Presentador

[Empecemos] presentador

[¿Cuál es el nombre del escritor de la poseía la Ilíada?]Presentador

[Homero]izayoi

[Bien, solo una pregunta más y gana] presentador

[¿Cuál es el hueso mas largo de el cuerpo humano] presentador

[Fémur]izayoi

[El ganador es izayoi] presentador

[Acabas de ganar el gift guante de fuego] presentador

Asuka, izayoi y kazukabe volvieron a la comunidad

[¿Donde estaban?]kurousagi

[En un gift game]asuka

[Supongo que ganaron]kurousagi

[Si]izayoi

[¿Y que ganaron?]kurousagi

[Algo llamado guante de fuego]izayoi

[Un guante de fuego, asombroso]kurousagi

[Es un gift de batalla muy poderoso]kurousagi

[Bueno tómalo]izayoi

Izayoi le tiro el guante a kurousagi

[Yo me voy a dormir]izayoi

[También me voy a dormir]asuka

[Yo también]kazukabe

[Buenas noches, yo también voy a dormir]kurousagi


	4. asuka falla en casi todo

Izayoi se levanto, se cambio de ropa y salió afuera. Se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, pensando en lo divertido que había sido todo desde que había llegado al pequeño mundo. Se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó a la mesa en ese momento llego kurousagi

-Te ves algo pensativo izayoi-san ¿sucede algo?- dijo kurousagi con una sonrisa

-Si, veras estaba pensando en la mejor forma de destrozar la ciudad.- dijo izayoi en tono burlón

-Por favor, no hagas que mi sangre se suba a mi cabeza ahora, es muy temprano.- dijo kurousagi agarrando su cabeza

-Es tan solo una broma.- dijo izayoi mientras se reía

-No fue divertido.-dijo kurousagi enojada

Izayoi se levanto de la silla, se acercó a kurousagi y la tomo por los hombros mirándola de forma seria.

-¿Que es lo que pasa izayoi-san?- dijo ella tartamudeando mientras estaba sonrojada

-Sabes kurousagi…-

-En realidad yo…-

Kurousagi lo miro de forma dulce

-Tengo mucha hambre ¿que vamos a comer?-dijo el dejando su seriedad de lado

-¿Eh?-dijo ella desconcertada

-Voy a buscar a las chicas, ya vuelvo-

Izayoi fue a buscar a asuka y kazukabe. Luego de comer salió hacia un rio cercano y se sentó en la tierra mientras revolvía el agua con su mano. Kurousagi se acercó a izayoi

-Así que aquí estas-

-Que te trae por aquí kurousagi-

-Bueno, como te fuiste sin decir nada pensé que saliste a destruir algo pero parece que me equivoque-

-quería relajarme un poco así que vine aquí-

-¿te molesta si te acompaño?-

-si quieres-

Kurousagi se sentó al lado de izayoi

-kurousagi, ¿tu tienes familia?-

-A que viene ese tema-

-Estaba pensando en mi familia-

-Bueno pues tú, asuka, kazukabe y los demás son mi familia-

-A lo que me refiero es a familiares de sangre-

-Bueno mi padre y mi madre fallecieron en manos de un lord demonio hace mucho tiempo cuando era una niña-dijo kurousagi con una mirada triste

-Perdón por hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas de tu pasado pero…-

-no hay problema, de todas formas no es como si recordarlos fuera doloroso después de todo tengo buenos recuerdos de ellos-

-que bueno que así sea-

-¿y tú?-

-Bueno mi familia no era nada especial, mi madre trabajaba mucho y mi padre trabajaba en una empresa, nunca paso nada emocionante es por eso que siempre estaba aburrido-

-volvamos a la comunidad no quiero que nadie se preocupe-

Se levantaron y volvieron a la comunidad, asuka estaba parada en la puerta, al verla izayoi sintió que se le estaba olvidando algo, algo importante.

-así que allí estas-dijo asuka enojada

-hola princesa, sabes al verte siento que me estoy olvidando de algo importante-dijo izayoi mientras trataba de recordar

-pues si, es algo muy importante sabes hoy tú y yo íbamos a hacer algo muy importante-

-ya recordé, íbamos a tener una cita-

-así es, no hay tiempo para salir a pasear con kurousagi nos vamos-

Asuka se llevo arrastrando a izayoi hacia la ciudad

-¿hacia donde estamos yendo princesa?

-al teatro-

-¿al teatro?-

-si, vamos a ver romeo y Julieta-

-ya veo, entonces entremos-

Entraron al teatro y se sentaron a disfrutar de la obra, cuando término salieron afuera. Asuka estaba llorando por lo conmovida que estaba.

-¿porque tuvo que terminar así izayoi? ¿Porque?-dijo asuka mientras lloraba

-ya deja de llorar princesa, tampoco es para tanto-

-que no es para tanto, él se suicido, ella también y lo hicieron porque se amaban-dijo asuka secándose las lagrimas

-Bueno supongo, pero creo que fue algo exagerado lo que hicieron-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-

-bueno, volvamos a la comunidad parece que se va a hacer de noche-

-no, todavía falta más, ahora vamos a ir a un restaurante-

Asuka e izayoi se dirigieron a un restaurante cualquiera

-Bueno, supongo que este restaurante estará bien-

Asuka e izayoi entraron en el restaurante

-buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al restaurante italiano montegriggioni ¿tienen reservación?-dijo el recepcionista

-¿reservación? ¿Necesitamos una reservación?-

-princesa enserio no hiciste reservación-

-pues no sabia que necesitaba reservación- dijo asuka avergonzada

-entonces volvamos a la comunidad-

-no, todavía no, vamos a la playa-

-¿la playa? Sabes a cuantos kilómetros de aquí esta la playa princesa-

-¿no?-

-ya tampoco pero imagino que debe estar muy lejos ya que no estamos ni cerca de la costa-

-entonces creo que debemos regresar-dijo asuka deprimida

Asuka e izayoi fueron caminando hacia la comunidad en el camino izayoi entro en una florería pero esta vez compro rosas blancas.

-toma princesa-dijo izayoi mientras le daba las rosas blancas a asuka

-muchas gracias-dijo asuka feliz

-me alegra que estés feliz ahora…-dijo izayoi sonriendo

Asuka sonrojada no dejaba de mirar a izayoi a los ojos

-…porque entonces se me haría complicado aprovecharme de ti-dijo izayoi riéndose-

-tenias que arruinar la atmosfera con ese comentario- dijo asuka enojada

Asuka golpeo a izayoi

-lamento haberte echo venir para nada-

-no hay ningún problema la próxima vez planea todo con anticipación-

Al llegar a la comunidad los estaban esperando kurousagi y kazukabe

-bienvenidos-dijeron kurousagi y kazukabe

-hola chicas, yo me voy a dormir buenas noche-

-buenas noches izayoi-dijeron las 3 chicas

-¿como estuvo tu día?-dijeron kazukabe y kurousagi

- nada me salió bien, excepto lo de la obra de teatro-

-creo que es mi culpa, cuando te fuiste recordé que no sabes donde hay un playa y que tan lejos esta la playa y también que necesitas un reservación para un restaurante -dijo kazukabe arrepentida

-así que nada te salió bien creo entonces que voy ganando hasta ahora-kurousagi

-esto apenas esta empezando la próxima vez no fallare-dijo asuka de forma decidida

-ya veremos-

-creo que es hora de dormir- dijo kzaukabe acabando con la discusión


	5. pidiendo tu opinion

es la primera vez que los saludo

HOLA

lo que quiero hacer con esto es saber su opinión hasta ahora de la historia que estoy haciendo que cosas les parece bien, que cosas mal, que cosas deberían pasar, etc. veré si agrego cosas o no de lo que escriban.

PD: últimamente tengo muchos exámenes por eso no estoy subiendo capítulos.


	6. izayoi esta confundido

Asuka se levanto de su cama y se dirigió, a desayunar al poco rato izayoi llego a la sala, al ver a asuka este se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta y acaricio su cuello con delicadeza, lo cual le provoco un escalofrió a lo que ella respondió con un grito suave y delicado.

-no puedo creer que gritaras-dijo izayoi mientras se reía

-quieres madurar un poco-dijo asuka enfadada y ruborizada

-solo se es joven una vez así que porque debería madurar-

-lo entiendo, pero deberías tener un poco mas de autocontrol y no hacer todo lo que se te pase por la mente, al menos piénsalo 2 veces-

-lo tendré encuentra la próxima vez-

-oye, asuka…-

-vaya es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre-

-… eres linda-

Asuka escupió todo él té que estaba bebiendo mientras su cara se ponía cada vez más roja

-¡¿a que vino eso?!-dijo asuka tartamudeando de la vergüenza

-nada solo te quería molestar-

-que te dije hace un momento- dijo asuka furiosa y ruborizada

-dijiste que lo pensara 2 veces y eso hice pero me decidí a decírtelo-dijo izayoi riéndose

Izayoi se sentó en una silla al lado de asuka, no dejaba de mirarla

-¿qué te pasa ahora?-

-nada solo te miro-

-sabes, es molesto

-enserio no veo el problema, pero cambiando de tema quiero hablar contigo-

-hablar conmigo-

-si quiero preguntarte sobre tu pasado-

-no creo que eso sea muy divertido, mi pasado es muy aburrido-

-no importa-

-esta bien-

-como estaba compuesta tu familia –

-éramos mi madre, mi padre y yo, mi madre y mi padre nunca estaban en casa por lo que crecí en un internado no los odio por haberme mandado a ese lugar, después de todo se encargaban de su compañía y no tenían tiempo para mí pero cuando descubrieron mi poder de hacer que la gente me obedezca la primera cosa que se les ocurrió fue ponerme como la encargada de los negocios con otras empresas por lo que las demás empresas terminaban formando parte de la nuestra por hacer tratos como vendernos toda la empresa por 1 yen-

-¿asi que odias a tus padres por usarte como herramienta de negocios?-

-no es como si los odiara pero tampoco me desagradaban-

-lo que en verdad me molesto fue que me buscaron un prometido-

-ya veo y como era-

-era el hijo del dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón en esa época, era fornido, de carácter fuerte, guapo pero por sobre todo bastante arrogante, cada vez que me hablaba solo decía que hacía mucho ejercicio y que podía vencer a quien fuese, nunca entendí si lo decía porque era idiota o solo porque quería impresionarme-

-parece que te sacaste la lotería con ese sujeto-dijo izayoi xon tono burlon

-aunque ahora que lo pienso su actitud era igual a la tuya, tú también eres bastante arrogante-dijo asuka mientras se reia

-tal vez pero no hablo sobre qué hago ejercicio o sobre que puedo vencer a cualquiera, al menos no todo el tiempo-

Se rieron los 2 juntos

-alguna vez besaste a tu prometido-

-claro que no, nunca me gusto así que nunca lo iba a besar-

-¿me besarías a mi?-

-no tengo idea, supongo que primero debería enamorarme de ti-dijo asuka tartamudeando avergonzada

-ya veo, bueno me voy afuera-

Izayoi salió por la puerta hacia el patio y se acostó en el césped mirando hacia el cielo preguntándose porque le pregunto eso a asuka, a no65l encontrar la respuesta decidió ir a molestar a kurousagi, cauteloso se acercó a la ventana de kurousagi que daba al patio, una vez al lado de la ventana se introdujo dentro de la habitación sin ser detectado por kurousagi que estaba peinando su cabello frente a un espejo, rápidamente se metió dentro de su ropero.

Izayoi pensaba la forma de acercarse a ella sin ser descubierto, ya que si se acercaba así como si nada ella lo vería en el espejo. Entonces se le ocurrió crear una distracción para que cuando ella se volteara el correría hasta la cama y se escondería debajo de esta. Izayoi arranco un botón de una de las ropas de kurousagi entonces lo arrojo con fuerza hacia la puerta, pero el botón reboto con mucha fuerza golpeando a kurousagi en la frente, la joven inconsciente quedo tendida en el suelo.

Izayoi corrió a ver si ella estaba bien, la levanto y la dejo en la cama, estuvo esperando hasta que por fin despertó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?-

-qué bueno que estés bien-

-izayoi que fue lo que paso-

-sobre eso, lo siento mucho-dijo izayoi mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo

-porque?-

-estaba tratando de hacerte un broma pero se me fue de las manos-

-entonces tú me golpeaste-

-en realidad te arroje un botón-

-bueno ya no importa-

Ambos se miraron durante un rato hasta que izayoi decidio romper con el silencio

-kurousagi alguna vez te has enamorado?-

-No-dijo kurousagi sonrojada tratando de esconder su cara

-algo raro me pasa al verte a ti o a asuka ciento una presion en el pecho-

-eso no significa que sea amor tal vez solo te sientes culpable de molestarnos muchas veces-dijo kurousagi tratando de persuadirlo

-bueno, Cambiando de tema. Eres muy linda-

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo kurousagi sonrojada y tartamudeando

-tu reacción fue como la de asuka, a ella le dije lo mismo-

-ah me vas a matar algún día-

-oye, ¿recuerdas el día en que te pregunte si este lugar era divertido?-

-cómo olvidarlo fue el día en que mi vida en que ustedes llegaron-

-también recuerdo que como premio en el gift game querías otra cosa-dijo kurousagi mirandolo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-eso solo fue un broma, era obvio que no te pediría eso-

-enserio, yo no lo creo-dijo kurousagi con mezquindad

-bueno después de todo eres muy linda-

-ya deja de molestar con eso-

-pero eres linda-

-creo que te equivocas-

-bueno dejo a tu criterio lo si eres linda o no-

-izayoi ¿enserio crees que soy linda?-dijo kurousagi acercándose a los labios de izayoi

-por supuesto que si-dijo izayoi acercándose a los labios de kurousagi

Kurousagi e izayoi estaban cara a cara cuando en ese momento entro kazukabe

-kurousagi puedes prestarme tu pei…-dijo kazukabe que en un momento se quedo congelada

-¿eh?-kurousagi e izayoi dijeron separándose rápidamente

-esto yo me voy- dijo izayoi que salio corriendo

En la habitación solo quedaron kazukabe y kurousagi

-ah porque tenías que venir justo ahora-

-lo lamento pero quería pedirte prestado tu peine-

-toma-dijo kurousagi dándole el peine

Izayoi corrió hacia el comedor donde estaba asuka

-oye, ¿princesa que haces?-

-nada en especial solo veo pasar el tiempo-

-que aburrido-

-es que hoy no hay nada que hacer-

En ese momento un escarabajo entro por la ventana y se posó en la cabeza de asuka

-oye tienes algo en el cabello-

-que cosa?

-un escarabajo-

Asuka grito fuertemente

-quítamelo-grito asuka desesperada

-quédate quieta-

Como asuka no se quedaba quieta izayoi en un intento de quitarle el insecto se tropezó y cayó encima de ella.

-princesa, te dije que te quedaras quieta-

-lo siento-

Al ver a izayoi sobre ella, se sonrojo

Izayoi se levantó y le tendió su mano a asuka para ayudarla a levantarse, ella se levanto y lo miro a los ojos de manera dulce

-oye, ¿que piensas de mi?-dijo asuka ocultando su rostro

-bueno que eres una chica muy delicada-

-no en ese sentido-

-a que te refieres-

-déjalo, ahora mírame a los ojos y dime lo que piensas-

-pienso que eres muy hermosa-

Asuka coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de izayoi y acerco sus labios a los de el

-oye espera-dijo izayoi

-acaso no pensabas que era hermosa-

-claro que si-

En ese momento kurousagi y kazukabe entraron a la habitación corriendo

-asuka que pa…-dijeron kazukabe y kurousagi antes de quedarse congeladas por el momento

-esto no es lo que parece-dijo asuka avergonzada

Izayoi miro por la ventana que la luna estaba saliendo

-que tarde es creo que me voy a dormir adiós chicas-

Izayoi se fue a su habitación dejando solas a las chicas

-vaya hoy sí que fue un día interesante las 2 casi besan a izayoi-

-entonces kurousagi también casi besa a izayoi-dijo asuka sorprendida

-no me imagine que también tratarías de besarlo-

-deberíamos dejarlo por hoy estoy cansada-dijo asuka

-creo que tienes razón, buenas noches-dijo kurousagi al irse a su habitacion


	7. los chicos problemáticos están en casa

Kazukabe se levantó de su cama se vistió y fue al comedor. Cocino unos simples huevos preparo té y se sentó a desayunar, al terminar fue al patio a regar las flores luego se dirigió a la tienda de shiroyasha, al llegar shiroyasha la invito a pasar algo sorprendida porque viniera sola, se sentaron a hablar.

-kazukabe que te trae por aquí?-

-quería saber si ¿tienes idea de que puedo hacer hoy?, porque creo que va a ser un día aburrido-

-¿porque sería un día aburrido?-

-porque últimamente lo único que hago es ver como kurousagi y asuka compiten por izayoi-

-¡¿que?! Como es que recién me entero-

-bueno perdón-

-entonces kurousagi y asuka están enamoradas de izayoi-

-si-

-y te aburres porque es lo único que pasa?-

-si-

-creo tener la solución-

-¿cuál?

-porque no te enamoras de izayoi también?-

-es una broma ¿no?-

-pues más o menos es decir si no puedes con ellos úneteles pero lo digo más porque quiero molestarte-

-no creo poder enamorarme de alguien como él, no es mi tipo-

-y como es el tipo de chico que te gusta-

-pues del tipo que no se fija en lo físico-

-no creo conocer a alguien así-

-ah, como sea ¿tienes algo que pueda hacer?-

En ese momento shiroyasha saco una baraja de gift cards y empezó a buscar durante un rato

-aquí esta, toma-dijo shiroyasha dándole la carta

Kazukabe leyó que en la carta decía **viaje**

-que hace esto?-

-con eso puedes ir a donde quieras siempre y cuando hayas estado ahí y lo recuerdes-

-a donde yo quiera-

-si pero solo puedes ir por unas 4 horas-

-gracias shiroyasha-

-un momento hay algo que debo decirte-

-que es?-

- tu pecho no ha crecido ni un centímetro desde la última vez que te vi-

-callate-

Kazukabe volvió corriendo hacia la comunidad. Al llegar kurousagi le grito que no debía irse sin decir nada antes o si quiera sin dejar una nota. Luego le dijo a kurousagi lo de la gift card.

-¿que? un gift de viaje-

-si creo que volveré a mi mundo para pasear un rato ¿puedo?-

-no lo sé-

-por favor-dijo con el tono de una niña pequeña

-solo si te acompaña alguien-

-perfecto en ese caso vamos todos-

-bueno, creo que estará bien si nos vamos por un rato-

-llamare a asuka e izayoi-

Kazukabe fue corriendo hacia el comedor donde izayoi y asuka estaban charlando.

-oigan vengan rápido-

-¿que pasa?-dijeron asuka e izayoi

-vamos a ir a **mí tiempo-1**

-¿tu tiempo?-izayoi

-si-

-¿creo que será divertido quiero saber cómo es tu tiempo?-

-vamos-

Los 3 corrieron hacia la entrada de la comunidad donde los esperaba kurousagi

-como ya estamos todos aquí creo que podemos irnos-dijo kurousagi

-no lo creo del todo- dijo izayoi señalando la orejas de kurousagi

-a claro-

Kurousagi corrió hacia su habitación a buscar un sombrero. Cuando volvió con los chicos llevaba puesto un sombrero azul.

-ahora si nos vamos-

-bueno todos sujeten la gift card-

Los cuatro tomaron la carta por la puntas

-ahora, kazukabe piensa en el lugar y grita viaje-

-bien-

Kazukabe cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar el parque en el que estaba cuando le llego la carta de kurousagi.

-¡Viaje!-

En ese momento un haz de luz azul los rodeo luego vieron un destello blanco y para cuando pudieron darse cuenta ya estaban en aquel parque.

-llegamos-dijo kazukabe

-vaya que lindo lugar-dijo kurousagi fascinada

-que les parece si vamos a comer algo?-dijo kazukabe

-con qué dinero?—dijo izayoi

-debe de haber un banco cerca de aquí-dijo kazukabe

-no estarán pensando en robar un banco ¿no?-dijo kurousagi alterada

-claro que no, lo que pasa es que tengo dinero en el banco-dijo kazukabe

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia el banco en el que sacarían el dinero en su camino vieron pantallas gigantes que pasaban anuncios, las únicas sorprendidas por esto eran asuka y kurousagi

-se nota que se divierten-dijo izayoi riendo

-claro, mira es un televisor gigante- dijo asuka

-creo que en tu tiempo lo televisores no son nada parecidos a los de ahora-

Mientras caminaban y hablaban llegaron al banco en donde kazukabe saco todo el dinero que tenia en total 94.517 Yenes que es equivalente a 1000 dolares

-que hiciste para conseguir tanto dinero-dijo izayoi sorprendido

-ahorre durante 5 años cada centavo y billete que pasaba por mi mano-

-Ahora vamos a comer-dijo kurousagi

-creo que hay un mcdonalds por haya-

-oye como comeremos si no tenemos una reservación-dijo asuka

-es cierto- dijo kurousagi apoyando a asuka

Kazukabe e izayoi se rieron

-solo síganme ya verán-

Caminaron hacia el mcdonalds al entrar todos pidieron lo mismoun combo big mac kazukabe porque le gustaba, izayoi porque le daba igual y asuka y kurousagi porque no tenían idea de que hacer.

Cuando les entregaron la comida los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa a comer.

-como se come esto?-dijo kurousagi

-solo desenvuélvelo y cómelo-dijo izayoi

-es delicioso-dijeron asuka y kurousagi

-de que esta echo?-pregunto kurousagi

Izayoi miro a kazukabe con una mirada como si le dijera algo, a lo cual kazukabe asintió

-esta echo de carne de conejo-

-enserio porque esta deli…-kurousagi se congelo y se le cayó la hamburguesa de las manos

-no, no, no, me acabo de comer a alguien que es como de mi especie-

-cálmate es solo una broma-dijo kazukabe

-en realidad esta echo de carne de vaca-dijo izayoi riéndose

-no me hagan ese tipo de bromas-dijo kurousagi casi llorando

-¿qué les parce si vamos de compras? Dividiremos el dinero de forma igualitaria entre los 4-dijo kazukabe

-suena bien-asuka

-¿hay algún parque de diversiones por aquí?-dijo izayoi

-si-

-¿porque no vamos?-

-claro será divertido-

-que es un parque de diversiones?-dijeron asuka y kurousagi

-ya lo verán-dijo izayoi

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a un centro comercial en el que compraron muchas cosas asuka compro un par de zapatos, kazukabe un vestido negro, kurousagi entro en una tienda de juguetes en la que compro muñecas, pelotas y otros juguetes para los niños de la comunidad e izayoi compro unos nuevos audífonos, un celular y un cargador solar.

-bien vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo kazukabe

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el parque, compraron las entradas y entraron rápidamente. Izayoi le dijo a todas que fueran a la montaña rusa, kurousagi y asuka se sorprendieron al ver la altura de esta. Se formaron en la fila, luego de unos minutos de espera llego su turno, se subieron y en cuanto empezaron a acercarse a una subida que terminaba en una caída asuka empezó a gritar como loca y mucho más cuando empezaron a bajar.

-oye, princesa tranquilízate que yo sepa no gritaste mientras caíamos del aire cuando llegamos al pequeño jardín-

-pero en ese entonces había agua en cambio sí nos caemos de aquí solo moriremos-

-yo, kazukabe y kurousagi te podemos salvar si eso pasa-

-eso no me tranquiliza-

Izayoi se acercó a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-pase lo que pase te protegeré-

Asuka se quedó callada mientras miraba los ojos de izayoii

Continuara… XD

Usualmente todos mis capítulos terminan en que se van a dormir todos pero este no porque me dio flojera seguir escribiendo hasta que llegara la noche. sé que me estoy desviando un poco del camino real de la historia pero me parece que si todo en la historia son besos, abrazos y miradas fijas es demasiado meloso

1_En un capítulo del anime se dice que los 3 vienen de distintos tiempos asuka viene de un poco luego de la segunda guerra mundial(esto no me lo tengo muy claro, ya ni me acuerdo si ella venia de ahí pero me parece que si), izayoi de un presente como el nuestro y kazukabe nunca se dijo pero imagino que debe ser como el tiempo de izayoi un poco más en el futuro


	8. los chicos problemáticos regresaron

Kurousagi veía a asuka e izayoi tratando de comerse sus celos. La bajada llego entonces asuka empezó a gritar y abrazo a izayoi durante todo el recorrido.

-princesa se nota que estabas asustada- dijo izayoi mientras la cargaba

-s..si por favor bájame cuando estemos en tierra firme-dijo asuka con los ojos cerrados

-ya estamos en tierra princesa-

Kurousagi no dejaba de sentir celos porque izayoi cargaba a asuka. Aunque a asuka le gustaba izayoi no estaba disfrutando el ser llevada en brazos porque se estaba muriendo del miedo.

-bájame entonces-

Izayoi bajo lentamente a asuka, entonces kurousagi tomo del brazo a izayoi mientras señalaba la rueda de la fortuna.

-vamos –

-siquiera, ¿sabes lo que pasara cuando te subas?-

-no. ¿Da miedo?-

-yo diría que no- izayoi

(Tiempo restante hasta que la gift card haga un regreso forzado al pequeño mundo: 1 hora restante)

Fueron hacia la rueda de la fortuna donde kurousagi se sentó al lado de izayoi, y asuka se sentó al lado de kazukabe. Todos habían olvidado el tiempo ya falta poco para que se encontraran de nuevo en el pequeño mundo.

La rueda empezó a girar lentamente de manera tal que no se sentía que estaba subiendo. Los 4 hablaban de lo divertido que había sido estar en el mundo normal otra vez. Cuando ellos estaban por llegar al suelo otra vez un trabajador del parque les abrió la puerta, para la sorpresa de ellos el tiempo se había acabado de pronto la carta que kazukabe guardaba empezó a brillar luego esta hizo un destello enorme, por un segundo todo era blanco, la luz dejo de brillar y se encontraron en el jardín de la comunidad no-name.

-parece que ya estamos en casa-dijo kurosuagi suspirando

-el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes- dijo asuka con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué hora es? No parece que nos hubiéramos ido 4 horas el sol sigue en lo alto- dijo kazukabe

-creo que es por la teoría de la intersección de los mundos paralelos-dijo izayoi tratando de poner luz en el asunto

-el que hallamos ido a tu tiempo kazukabe no cambio nada, tómalo de esta manera en cuanto nos fuimos de aquí el tiempo se congelo y cuando fuimos a tu época el tiempo se reanudo allí porque…-dijo kurousagi tratando explicarlo

-porque…-dijo asuka con curiosidad

-esto… en realidad ya me perdí en mis explicaciones no sé cómo continuar explicándolo-dijo kurousagi riéndose de sí misma

-creo que voy a salir un rato a ver a shiroyasha, nos vemos después chicas-

Izayoi se fue rumbo a la tienda de shiroyasha, al llegar se sentó a hablar con shiroyasha

-Bien dime cual es la razón por la que le diste ese gift a kazukabe-

-quería hacerle un regalo no hubo ninguna intención secundaria-

-si claro-

-esta bien, solo quería que entre tu y esas chicas hubiera algo mas-

-¿así que estabas jugando con nosotros?-

-puedes ponerlo así-

-solo necesitaba saber eso. Me voy, nos vemos luego-

Izayoi salio a caminar hasta que se hizo de noche.


	9. Kazukabe se enfermo?

Kazukabe se había despertado por la luz del sol la cual se filtró por la ventana, aunque todavía seguía un poco dormida se levantó y se puso frente al espejo que colgaba de la pared, al verse en el espejo noto que apenas y podía abrir los ojos, en ese momento un calor intenso la invadió no pudo resistir más despierta y se derrumbó contra el suelo.

Izayoi también se había despertado así que fue a llamar a todos para desayunar, comenzando con kazukabe, al abrir la puerta vio que ella estaba tirada en el suelo respirando con fuerza como si el aire le pesara mucho, al verla en el suelo la levanto y la recostó en su cama, el corrió a llamar a kurousagi y asuka para que vieran la salud de kazukabe, Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-alguien debería cuidarla-dijo izayoi

-creo que serás tú el que la cuide, asuka y yo nos vamos a comprar comida y otras cosas para la comunidad-

-pero que debería hacer-

-preparale sopa, mantenla fresca y esas cosas-

-bueno nos vemos-dijeron asuka y kurousagi

Izayoi se quedó solo en la habitación con kazukabe, de pronto ella se comenzó a despertar al ver a izayoi le pregunto: ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

-pues como te das cuenta estás enferma y como asuka y kurousagi no están aquí, así que debo cuidarte –

Kazukabe se cubrió con las sabanas y se quedó dormida

Izayoi pensó en ir a hacer sopa por lo que se dirigió hacia la cocina sin embargo cuando llego se quedó mirando una hoya que estaba sobre la mesada, luego le llamo la atención el grifo y después un cuchillo, al ver todo esto pensó: ¿Cómo se hace una sopa? Con eso en la mente lo único que se le ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a kazukabe talvez ella sabría pero hacer eso sería casi como pedirle que se cuide ella sola, entonces fue rumbo a la biblioteca de la comunidad con la esperanza de conseguir un libro el cual explicara cómo hacer una sopa. Ya en la biblioteca debía buscar el libro sin embargo no había una seguridad de que ese libro existía pero se debía ser optimista pero el problema se encontraba en la cantidad de libros debía haber más de 10.000 libros en ese lugar por lo que se puso a buscar lo más rápido que pudo con la esperanza de que el orden de los libros estuviera dividido por tema. Al encontrar un libro de cocina gourmet busco en los alrededores por un libro de cocina normal, ya que en un libro de cocina gourmet se encuentra comida de clase alta , lo más seguro es que debía haber algún tipo de sopa pero seguramente esta debía ser del tipo que necesita muchos ingredientes los cuales seguramente no tenía, por lo tanto siguió buscando.

Kazukabe se había despertado ya eran las 4 de la tarde y no había comido nada por lo que tenía mucha hambre, decidió ir a ver si había algo para comer. Ella ya se había olvidado completamente de que izayoi la estaba cuidando, para su sorpresa ella ya no tenía fiebre por lo cual fue hacia la cocina al no encontrar nada recordó a izayoi, lo busco por toda la comunidad en uno de los pasillos encontró a Lili una de los niños de la comunidad le pregunto si vio a izayoi ella le indico que lo había visto hace una hora en la biblioteca leyendo libros, entonces kazukabe fue a la biblioteca a buscarlo, al llegar lo vio dormido sobre una pila de libros. Lo despertó.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo kazukabe con curiosidad

-ah! Me quede dormido, kazukabe no deberías estar aquí deberías estar descansando. Bueno eso me dice que soy un fracaso para cuidar a las personas, no pude ni hacer una sopa.-

-así que eso hacías, sabes no estoy enferma solo me bajo la presión pero ya estoy mejor. No te preocupes porque no pudieras cuidarme, lo importante es que al menos lo intentaste. Ahora que te parece si cocino algo estoy hambrienta y debo suponer que tu también-

-no sabes cómo me calmaron tus palabras pero es un hecho que no pude cuidarte y si estabas realmente enferma, y si hubieras empeorado simplemente no puedo permitirme que pase de nuevo, así que la próxima vez te juro que te cuidare tan bien que pensaras que estas en un hospital para gente adinerada-

El corazón de kazukabe comenzaba a latir muy rápido como reaccionar ante eso pensó, entonces se le ocurrió.

-entonces cuento contigo para cuando este enferma dr. Izayoi- dijo con una sonrisa kazukabe

En ese momento se escuchó que asuka y kurousagi anunciaron su regreso, izayoi y kazukabe se dirigieron a donde estaban kurousagi y asuka.

-kazukabe no deberías estar aquí deberías estar descansando-dijo asuka

-ya me siento mejor no hace falta-

- nada de eso, izayoi debiste decirle algo-dijo kurousagi mirando a izayoi

-pero, no está enferma, tan solo mírala ni siquiera está cansada-

-pues eso es verdad, pero de todas formas-

-no pasa nada chicas, creo que hasta querría enfermarme-

-eh?-dijeron asuka y kurousagi

-kurousagi podrías cocinar algo, me muero de hambre- dijo izayoi

-ahora voy mientras hagan algo-

-bueno, que te parce si ordenamos los libros izayoi-dijo kazukabe con una sonrisa

-tienes razón, se me había olvidado, gracias-


End file.
